The Pirate Prince
by Naie Black
Summary: The Pirate King had been living in happy isolation for seven long years, but when a disturbing message reaches her ears, she will have to sail again to prove that she's still as though as she was seven years before. Only problem is she now has a son in toll, and with everyone trying to influence the young prince, she will have to face enemies from more fronts that she anticipated


**Summary: The King of Pirates had been living in happy isolation for seven long years, but when a disturbing message reaches her ears, she will have to sail again to prove that she is still as though as she was seven years before. Only problem is she now has a son in toll, and with everyone trying to influence the prince she will have to face enemies from more fronts that she anticipated.**

**I don't even know. I have like 3 other stories to complete yet here I am. Why am I doing this? It's like an addiction. I just don't know anymore.**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine, it's Disney's. If it was mine I wouldn't have made a fourth movie, at least not without Will and Elizabeth.**

* * *

"_If there's a man who can resist temptation, it's William Turner...the second."_

"_He must be incredibly strong."_

"_He is not strong, he is whipped."_

* * *

Jack Sparrow grimaced as he tried not to drown, it wouldn't be so damn hard to swim if it wasn't for the heavy package he was carrying. Stupid package. So close, just a little bit more… success! He breathed heavily as he reached the shore. Ah finally. He decided to nap in the sand for a little while before jolting up as if lightning had struck him when he remembered the reason for his trip. He walked in long uneven yet cautious strides through the familiar path until he reached his destination.

The house –if it could be called that- was big, enormous was the most accurate description. It was tall and strong with thick walls that could probably hold against the most powerful of cannons. It appeared as if it had risen from within the earth itself, it's sides, which could be confused with the trees that surrounded it, concealed the real size of it. No windows could be seen from where Jack stood but he knew there where hidden ones from where there was a clear view of the small port. No one could sneak upon the inhabitants of the house.

Jack reached the entrance and unsure of what to do, knock strongly a few couple of times, which was little worrying. Not once since he had visited the stronghold had Jack been able to reach the entrance without it being open for him long before he could see it. It unnerved him; it was just another thing to add up to the pile of weird happenings that had become regular lately. And Jack Sparrow knew about weird things. He _invented_ weird.

The sound of locks being opened could be heard at the other side of the door and it opened slowly. Jack was surprised –and a little weary- to see that there wasn't anybody at the other side. He frowned, a little confused until he heard a squeal and a small voice calling his name from below.

"Uncle Jack!" the bearer of the annoyingly high voice launched himself at him and threw him off balance.

"Hello little munchkin" He greeted the infant with the little breath he could get from his oppressed lungs.

"Mom! Mom! Uncle Jack is here!" the munchkin finally unearthed his knee from Jack's stomach and helped him up.

"Here" Jack said extending the package in his direction.

"For me?" the boy's eyed widened and he gave another squeal of delight. "But it's not my birthday!" He smiled a huge grin that revealed he had lost his first tooth.

Jack shrugged "Then take it as a Christmas present."

"But it's not Christmas" the boy argued but gave no sign of returning the present.

"Then make it a non-birthday present." Jack retorted.

"Alright!" The boy seemed satisfied with the answer and proceeded to unwrap the present. It was then that his mother decided to make an appearance.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Elizabeth Turner looked the same way she had the last time Jack saw her, with the minor addition of more dark circles under her eyes –not that Jack would ever mention it, mid you, he still shuddered at the memory of the time when he had asked if she had been putting on some weigh.

"Well hello to you too luv, yes, it's been a lovely trip and nobody has tried to kill me today! A bottle of rum you say? That is why I love you so much." He tried to walk past her but her icy glare held him in place.

"Jack why are you here? Not that you're not welcome –as long as you don't bring trouble- but why are you here this early? Will's birthday is not for another six months, you do know the date, right?" Elizabeth scrutinized him for any sign that the reasons of his impromptu visit were more that just social ones.

"My dear Elizabeth, I'll have you informed that I can read a calendar just as well as I can read the stars." He started, the he sighted. "…but you are right to assume that I am here to discuss… business with you." He tried to walk past her again but this time her hand gripped his wrist.

"Will honey, why don't you play to your room, mommy and uncle Jack have some boring matters to discuss" she commanded her son.

"But I wanted Uncle Jack to play with me!" the kid looked at them with huge pleading eyes.

"Later honey, I promise." Elizabeth said

Her words seemed to satisfy the boy for he hurriedly took his halfway unwrapped present and with a whispered 'Good luck' to his uncle, fled to his room.

"I like the kid. Cunning, the little munchkin." Jack said while he pondered if it was possible for any kid to have eyes as big as his godson's.

"Don't try to distract me, Jack. Why are you here?" Elizabeth released her grip but made no move to let him inside the house.

Jack was about to start one of his usual speeches _'I'm not trying to distract you my dear, if I wanted to distract you, I would talk about the time when you…' _He even opened his mouth and inhaled the air for it. But he closed it again and released the used air in a sight. "I have a message." He said instead. Elizabeth lost her guarded pose and her eyes went from suspicion to worry.

In the seven years Jack had been visiting the island, he had brought messages along only three times before. The first one had been expected, hungrily awaited even, it had been long and full of hope –cheesy, if anyone asked Jack-. The second one had been horrifyingly frightening, for it had bear a warning that had saved all of their necks. The third one had been unexpected yet just as well received as the first although it had carried an understanding that unless fate smiled upon them –which it usually didn't- there would be no more messages.

"Is he ok? What happened?" she demanded.

Jack shook his head "It's not from him." Elizabeth visibly relaxed, but Jack wished she hadn't. "It's worse, it's from the Brethren Court."

* * *

**So it's a small chapter, a prologue of sorts.  
****Next chapter will contain the actual message yey!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since it's my first POTC fic, I haven't even read one before.  
**

**:)**


End file.
